


coffee rings and fingerprints

by triesquid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sibling Incest, M/M, Other, Twincest, but can stand alone, could be read as a sequel, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triesquid/pseuds/triesquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere, Stiles thought that he should be offended—no, not offended, <em>worried</em>—that Derek’s mind super-imposed Laura onto Stiles, combining them into some chimeric hybridization, but Stiles couldn’t bring himself to regret or resent these moments.  The way that Derek sounded when he apologized for having that connection in his head, apologized for drawing them together as one fragmented whole—<em>LauraStilesLaura-</em>and-<em>StilesLauraStiles</em>—was more-than-sufficient to make Stiles never ever even consider resenting these moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee rings and fingerprints

**Author's Note:**

> I swear that there is just a myriad of angst and badness in my head. So, yeah, there's some oblique references to incest--mostly because this fic can be seen as a sequel to [_Echo_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/587922).
> 
> And, yeah, I have a lot of feels about Derek and Laura and that they were actually twins. That's my headcanon. I really have this entire headcanon about werewolf twins in general (that have now been Jossed by Davis, but whatever)--like if the twins are a unit-personality with similarly shared dominance, they can share being an Alpha. But, with Derek and Laura, Laura was so much more dominant than Derek, so she was the Alpha. IDEK, I'm sure that it doesn't make any sense out loud.

Stiles was standing semi-quietly in the pre-dawn not-dark waiting for coffee— _ohmygod_ , did he need it like breathing—because the day, unfurling and expectant, was going to be quick and busy and hectic, but—always a but—Stiles was trying his absolute, positively best to be still, to be quiet—to be  _silent_ —not wanting to wake Derek and his annoying super-wolf hearing.

The fact that Stiles had made it this far, this long, was a miracle on the order of loaves and fishes.

Seriously.  Not  _tripping_  was miraculous some mornings.

But, this wasn’t a clumsy issue—which was totally  _not_  one of Stiles’ many issues no matter what the storybooks said—it was that Stiles kinda—well, it was a “Stiles kinda  _whirred_ “ issue.  Just—his ambient-noise setting was set so much higher than other peoples’.  

Particularly when those other people were  _werewolves_.

Stupid, mean, hear-everything werewo—

“Laura?”

One word.

It was  _just one word_.

And Stiles’ heart just— _stopped_.

The  _world_  just stopped.

Well, it didn’t, but it  _should have stopped_.  The world should always stop for things— _moments_ —like this, when reality and sleep overlapped and let one forget  _for just one minute_ …

And Stiles froze the way the world  _should have_  because it was the  _only_  thing he could do, the only thing that wouldn’t cause pain and death and blood.  Again.

He heard Derek sleep-shuffle up behind him, held his breath as Derek brushed his lips against the top of Stiles’ spin where his hair hit and then buried his face in the curve where Stiles’ neck and shoulder meet.  ”Stiles?” Derek whispered:  shy and quiet and very, very small.

Stiles’ heart  _ached_  and skipped at that one word.  

He knew that, really, what he felt was just a shadow of the grief that Derek felt—Stiles  _knew_  that—but his heart  _hurt_  in ways that Stiles couldn’t ever hope to describe as it kicked back into its normal rhythm.  ”Are you back now, buddy?” 

Just as quiet.  Just as small.

Derek nodded stiffly, still overwhelmed but back when and where Stiles could touch him without badness occurring.

So, that’s what Stiles did—turned and wrapped his arms around Derek’s chest, curled his body to engulf Derek’s senses with Pack and love and whatever  _they_  were.  ”I miss her too.”

It was a simple truth but so, so complex because how can you miss someone you never really knew?  Someone you had only met a couple of times when you were really, truly just a kid?  Someone who haunted everyday, every moment—every  _breath_ —with her absence, her memory.

But, Stiles did.  

He missed Laura in ways that he really couldn’t explain, in ways that really weren’t logical, ways that really weren’t possible.  Not really.

Laura was just—absence.   _The_  absence.  

A hole in both of their lives.

“I’m sorry.”

Stiles could hear the echo of just how very young Derek was in those words—oddly, so much younger emotionally and mentally than Stiles—and Stiles knew that Derek wasn’t just apologizing for  _this_  morning but for  _every_  morning—in the past and in the future—in which this misremembering-confusion would invariably happen, apologizing that Stiles reminded Derek so much of Laura that, sometimes, Derek’s sleep-fuddled brain and the early-morning shadows tricked him into forgetting for a moment that Laura was gone.

Somewhere, Stiles thought that he should be offended—no, not offended,  _worried_ —that Derek’s mind super-imposed Laura onto Stiles, combining them into some chimeric hybridization, but Stiles couldn’t bring himself to regret or resent these moments.  The way that Derek sounded when he apologized for having that connection in his head, apologized for drawing them together as one fragmented whole— _LauraStilesLaura-_ and- _StilesLauraStiles_ —was more-than-sufficient to make Stiles never ever even consider resenting these moments.

But, Stiles left all of this unsaid.  As did Derek.  Just like Derek came back to the present before moving or speaking to Stiles on these mornings.

Stiles pulled Derek in harder and wrapped him up tighter.  ”Do you want coffee?”

Because those precious, confused moments were important to Derek in a way that Stiles understood far too well, and Stiles wouldn’t take that away from Derek.  

Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally post on my Tumblr: [tentacle-made](http://tentacle-made.tumblr.com).


End file.
